Out of the Blue
by KateBB7
Summary: Jamie finds himself in quite a pickle. What did he do, to end up in the hot chair? Short chapters. Independent. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

_So, here's a little teaser for you awesome guys! This idea has been nagging me for a couple of weeks now, so I just had to post this :) Have fun!._

 **12** **th** **precinct, 6 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

"No way, you did that, Reagan," Eddie laughed and pushed his shoulder. Jamie smiled his big grin at her in the chilling winter of New York. The snow was coming down heavy now, and the two officers had just returned from the streets on a twelve hour tour.

"What, you didn't think I could? Danny beat me up for a week, because I swallowed his favorite coin," Jamie said when they walked through the door and turned in their radios and the keys for the patrol car. "Have a good one, Pete," Jamie called to the man at the front desk when they headed for the lockers.

"Are you serious? What happened…" Eddie broke off, when two men in suits emerged from the Renzulli's office. The sergeant himself looked as if someone had punched him in the gut and then ran over his pet.

"Officer Reagan?" The man on the right asked. They were both in their forties and still looked lean and strong. The gold shields on the belt next to their weapons shone in the light.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Jamie asked, resting his hands on his belts. He looked all puffy in the winter uniform, next to him Eddie looked the same, just smaller.

"We are here to bring you in for questioning about last night," the man on the left said.

"Wait, what? What's this about? Sarge?" Jamie asked, confused, more than anything else.

"I'm sorry, kid, orders are as clear as day," Renzulli replied. He didn't look the least bit of content with it.

"I haven't done anything?!" Jamie tried and lifted his hands in front of him, like so many suspects do, when they are about to be caught.

"What happened last night?" Eddie asked the two men, she felt almost insulted and enraged by their approach of her partner.

"You can come with us quietly or we can do it the hard way," the man on the right said, not answering Eddie's question, in fact he ignored her completely when he reached for Jamie's arm. Jamie however tore his arm away, and a second later, the two gold shields grabbed him, turned him around and pushed him up against the wall with his arms pinned behind him. Renzulli had to throw himself between Eddie and the two men, so she wouldn't rip their heads off. She looked like she could, though.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, there!" Renzulli tried.

"Let him go! What's your problem?" Eddie yelled through the commotion. The commotion had drawn the attention of other officers which had stopped to look at the trouble, not knowing what to do or how to react when the golden boy, the PC's son was arrested in front of them.

"What the hell did I do?" Jamie snarled when he realized he couldn't fight it.

"Officer Reagan, you are under arrest for the assault of Sydney Davenport and resisting arrest," the man on his left said and Jamie both felt and heard the handcuffs being locked on his wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you," the man on the right said and turned him around, still pressing him up against the wall. "Do you understand you rights?" he continued, as he was stripped for his duty belt and his shield.

"Reagan, what's going on?" Eddie asked curious and angry. Renzulli let go of Eddie and she huffed at him with an offensive look in her eyes. Why did that name ring a bell, she wondered for a brief moment. Jamie looked at her for a second, surprise and insult in his eyes. He didn't say anything – he was rather speechless. He turned his eyes to the man on the right again.

"Sydney? What happened?" he asked, amazed to hear the name of his ex-fiancée.

"You tell us, we found your DNA and fingerprint at the crime scene. Let's go, Reagan," the one on the left responded and they pulled him down the hall towards the front door. Eddie looked at the three men with anger and total surprise in her face. Renzulli, like Eddie, was surprised, but he also looked sad. He sighed.

"Get back to work, people," he commandeered the officers. "Janko, you're off the clock, go home," he said, glancing at his watch.

 **SoHo, 10 pm.**

 **The night before**

Jamie knocked on the door, still wondering why he had agreed on this. A few hours earlier he had been sitting across the table from Eddie at Toni's for their usual all-you-can-eat-ribs, having a beer and a talk about their tour. Now he was standing in front of his ex-fiancée's door and even knocking. A few seconds had passed until the door was opened and his eyes came to rest on the brunette he once had loved.

"Sid…" was all he could manage. Just the sight of her, felt like a giant hole in his gut. He had never thought of seeing her again, when she had moved to London.

"Jamie, it's nice to see you," Sydney replied, awkward and worried on the same time. She moved aside, so he could step in.

"You too… you look good," Jamie said and followed the invitation. He had buried his hands deep down his jacket pockets and he looked a bit tensed with his shoulders near his ears. He couldn't help it – the cold seemed to have frozen them in that position.

"Thank you… do you want something to drink? A glass of wine? A beer?" she asked and closed the door behind him. She walked past him to the kitchen of the luxury apartment. It was filled with boxes and didn't look remotely settled, just yet. Nothing was filled in the cupboards yet and the trashcan was only filled with takeout containers. "I've been busy, so I haven't had any time to unpack," Sydney apologized.

"A beer would be good," Jamie answered and forced his shoulders to relax. She found a bottle in the nearly empty fridge and handed it to him. She poured herself a glass of white wine and sat on one of the two stools at the breakfast bar. Jamie leaned on the counter and took a much needed sip of the beer. "So, what was it, you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

 _Thanx for reading. Lemme know what'ya think? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**5** **th** **precinct, 8 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Jamie was sitting in the interrogation room, completely alone and had been for almost two hours now. He had calmed down and the detectives had the courtesy of taking of the handcuffs, but not before marching him all the way through the precinct, parading the PC's son in handcuffs. Not a word, hardly even a glance had been shared in the car, when they drove from one house to another. At first he had been on the verge of panic, but then he had gotten a grip on himself and thought he looked like a damn criminal if he tossed and turned. Then he had almost been ashamed of his behavior at his precinct. Te chair he was sitting on was hard and bolted to the floor, like the table. There were rings bolted to the table and the floor, for prisoners in cuffs and chains. Jamie had forced himself to relax but he could feel the tension in his shoulders. He was leaning back with his arms crossed, waiting, wondering. He had realized that Sydney had been assaulted. He got that. And he knew she was fine when he left, maybe a sad and slurred by the alcohol, but alive and without a scratch. He too, had been a little influenced and confused by a complete mix of emotions. Sadness, betrayal, relief? The door opened and he shot up from the chair, ready for who ever came through. His shoulders came down when he saw the familiar face of his sister. He would have hugged her if it wasn't for the detective in the doorway.

"Give me ten minutes," Erin told the gold shield who huffed in response. Then she looked at Jamie with lots of questions – and disappointment? – in her eyes.

"I'm innocent," Jamie peeped and forced out a tiny smile with a strained short laughter. Erin sighed and her glare softened by the tiny voice of her youngest brother. She sat down and put her briefcase on the floor, resting against the table leg.

"I know you are innocent, Jamie. Dad's lawyer is on the way here and I could only talk the prosecutor into ten minutes.

"I don't need a lawyer," Jamie exclaimed. Geez, he was a lawyer himself, for crying out loud.

"Maybe you think that, but those detectives have some very compelling evidence, I would have put the case on trial already. Not to mention Sydney, who is in a coma at St. Vincent's right now, with swelling in her brain and a massive blood loss. Now, tell me, what happened last night?" Erin said, calmly and folded her hands on the table. She wasn't working the case, her visit was just the result of her abilities to pull strings and favors. Jamie had been surprised to hear about Sydney's condition and he swallowed hard.

 **SoHo, 10.30 pm.**

 **The night before**

Jamie was pacing the cramped floor space in ex-fiancée's new apartment. He had swallowed down the rest of the beer and two fingers of scotch in the last ten minutes and he was starting to feel the peaceful, numbing sensation and tickling fingers. Sydney was looking at him, shame in her eyes, more white wine in her glass.

"Jamie," she started, but he held up a hand, asking her to be silent for a moment. He walked to the bottle of strong alcohol and was almost about to pour himself another double, when he put it down again.

"Did your just tell me, that you were pregnant when you left me?" he asked. He rubbed his face and the back of his neck, when she nodded without a word. "And you didn't tell me this why?" he asked her after he sighed.

"I don't know… I thought of it, so many times, but I guess it just never happened," Sydney told him, looking at the glass in her hand, twirling its contest around.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled and ran his finger through his hair. Then he poured another measure and threw it down, grimacing at his now burning throat. "How long?" he asked when his eyes found hers. Sydney's eyes were rimmed with red and a little bit puffy from the few tears that had piled up. Jamie's eyes were glassy from the alcohol and a little bit distant.

"About three weeks, when we split up," she grimaced, she preferred not to use the term that she left him. "Two months later I fell down a flight of stairs and had a spontaneous abortion, and that was it," she continued, the pain was still evident in her eyes. Jamie sighed again and walked to one of the armchairs. He slumped down and rested his head in his hands. He felt miserable. How could he be so sad, for the loss of something he never had, he wondered. He felt like he just lost a big chunk of himself, knowing that he and Sydney had created a life that didn't make it. He was also disappointed and felt betrayed by Sydney. The fact that she didn't tell him when she found out she was pregnant and when she miscarried. Right now he couldn't put words on what was the worst. That, or that she talked about the miscarriage this casually. Was he offended too? How could she talk like this about his kid? _His kid?!_

"I need some air…" he said and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and looked at his shaky hands. Was it the grief, anger or alcohol showing, he wondered briefly before he looked at Sydney. "And time," he told her and she nodded from her seat in the couch. Jamie left her there, just like she had left him half a decade earlier. Right now he felt half a century older. He exited the apartment and walked out through the expensive looking lobby, thrusting his hands deep down in his pockets and pulling up his shoulders to shield his neck from the cold winter night breeze.

 **5** **th** **precinct, 8.15 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Jamie rolled his shoulders and sighed. He hadn't felt this much since Joe died and now that it had dawned on him he was almost in a trance like state. He laughed shortly, like a crazy person.

"This morning," he started, starring at a spot in the corner of the room. "This morning I went to work, like last night hadn't happened at all. You know, working the streets, having lunch, laughing at jokes with Eddie…" he trailed off and stared into space. The door opened and the other detective towered in the door.

"We will sort it out, Jamie," Erin said and stood with her briefcase. "I promise," she said.

 _So... what do you think about Sydney's big revelation? And please, let me know how I'm doing with the English. Is it hard to read - any wording lost in translation? Psst... I'll let you know, that I got D's in my English lessons. Also, be sure to leave a review with your most honest thoughts about this storyline. You are more than welcome to leave ideas, as usual. Be good, out there, in the real world._

 _K._


	3. Chapter 3

**5** **th** **precinct, 8.30 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Erin had left and the detective hadn't come back yet. Jamie was now lost in his own thoughts about Sydney and the evidence against him. He was even making up a list in his head for those with a motive, except that list would be six years old. He had shrugged of his winter uniform jacket, a little irritated that he had to sit there in his uniform. When the door opened he just lifted his gaze to the first of the detectives. He was carrying a cardboard box with a file on top of the lid. He put it down on the table, without a word and sat down.

"Officer Reagan, I'm Detective Ritter and my partner is Detective O'Rourke," the balled gold shield said while he opened the folder in front of him. Jamie said nothing. He couldn't think of an answer to that sentence. "Correct me, if I'm wrong, but you had a romantic relationship with Ms. Davenport, about six and a half years ago?" Ritter asked while looking in the file. His eyes shifted to rest on Jamie in front of him.

"You can call it that, yes. We were engaged to be married," Jamie replied, keeping his eyes locked with the detectives. Jamie didn't flinch.

"Right. How did you meet?" the detective asked.

"We studied together at Harvard Law School," Jamie answered. He wanted to be as truthful and precise as possible.

"Okay. Why did you break up?" Ritter continued, he probably had a lot of questions, just like that.

"Because I graduated from the Academy and she couldn't accept my new profession," Jamie replied, not thinking to explain what the Academy was. He would have thought it would hurt to talk about it, but it didn't seem to affect him anymore. He didn't care that she left him anymore – the discovery surprised him, but his face didn't change.

"When was the last time you saw or spoke with her?"

"Before last night? Not since she left for London, six and a half years ago. Less than a week after she broke off the engagement," came the confident response. He remembered that, because she was very clear that day.

"You don't seem to be that upset about it," Ritter commented, fishing for an answer.

"She left me. I moved on. I don't care about that anymore," Jamie responded. Ritter didn't look satisfied with that.

"Then why did you visit and assault last night?" the detective asked, his voice changing to hostility. Jamie frowned.

"I visited her, because she called me and asked me to come by. I didn't even know she was back in New York at that time. When I got there, we had a drink and when I left she was fine. I didn't even lay a finger on her. You've got the wrong guy," Jamie said, keeping it together, trying to stay calm. Detective Ritter huffed and opened the top of the box. He pulled out a sealed evidence bag.

"We pulled your fingerprints from this…" he took out two more objects and placed them in front of Jamie. "… and these. Would you care to explain?" he asked and Jamie glanced at the contents of the bags.

"Like I said, we had a drink," Jamie replied, controlling his impatience.

 **One Police Plaza, 5 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Frank was just about to finish of his day at the office, when Sid Gormley rushed through the door without knocking. His face was filled with worried wrinkles when he closed it, leaving Baker confused.

"Yes?" Frank asked the slightly out of breath man.

"Jamie's being interrogated," Sid exclaimed. When Frank looked at him, like he was joking he sighed and caught his breath. "The captain from the 5th just called me about two of his detectives going to the 12th, to pick up Jamie for questioning about an assault in SoHo last night," Sid explained and awaited his superior's reaction.

"Any details?" Frank asked in a calm voice. He knew it could be a misunderstanding or a simple mix up.

"All I could twist out of the captain was that they had enough evidence to lock him up for assault on the victim. Davenport, I think the name was," Sid replied. Frank made the connection immediately, but Sid didn't.

"As in Sydney Davenport?" Frank asked in disbelief. Sid nodded carefully. Frank sighed. "Jamie and Ms. Davenport were engaged to be married once," Frank explained and sat back. He still couldn't believe it. He pressed the button to the intercom.

" _Yes, Sir?_ " Baker asked from her chair outside the closed door.

"Baker, call my lawyer and get Danny and Erin up here," he let the button go and returned his gaze to Sid. "Thank you, Gormley," he said and dismissed him, just like that.

 **5** **th** **precinct, 9 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Danny had arrived at the 5th half an hour ago, ready to crack someone's skull. He behaved though, but no one arrested his baby brother. No one. When he had gotten the call from Detective Baker to come to the corner office, he had been canvassing the streets for statements, witnesses and surveillance videos for one of his ongoing cases. Now he was furious, to learn that his brother had in fact been arrested.

"I can't let you talk to him, Detective," the thin haired detective told him on the way through the building. "He's already had one visitor, and that's one too many," he complained when he knocked on the door to the interrogation room.

"Relax, I'm not here to make problems, just to observe," Danny countered the annoyed detective. The door opened and a balled man walked out.

"Detective Reagan, this is my partner, Detective Ritter," O'Rourke introduced them. A few minutes later Danny had been left in the conjoined room with the one-way-mirror in the middle. All he wanted was to get his baby brother out of there. He saw the door open and the two detectives walked in, looking proud and full of them self.

 _Same procedure as every time - please leave a review with your thoughts about the story and my language. If there is anything I can improve, I want to know it. Thank you guys for reading. Btw. you will see some action soon._

 _K._


	4. Chapter 4

**5** **th** **precinct, 9 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Jamie's shoulders fell down, this didn't feel right to him. Someone hurt his ex-fiancée and Jamie was the one sitting in the hot chair. O'Rourke took a seat in the chair while Ritter leaned against the wall in the corner behind him.

"Tell me, Jamie," O'Rourke began. Jamie quickly figured out who was the good cop in this partnership. "We know that Ms. Davenport contacted you just last night and we've just learned that you weren't aware of her return to New York… what puzzles me, is the nature of your meeting. Why did she contact you, and why did you agree to meet her at that hour?" the thin-haired detective asked. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken one too many times and not replaced properly. His hair was dirty blond and scruffy, but his piercing grey eyes saw right through Jamie and he wanted to squirm under the scrutinizing eyes.

"The nature of the meeting" Jamie said, hesitated to answer the questions. It would make him look bad. "What we talked about is personal, and unrelated to the case. Ritter sighed from the corner.

"Nothing is personal in a criminal investigation, kid, not even when you take a piss," Ritter growled. Jamie glared at him, oh, how he would like to throw some punches at a sandbag right now. Danny would have chosen a live target, Jamie thought. He caught himself before he let out a giggle.

"Look, man, I get it," O'Rourke said, leaning back in his chair and draping one arm over the back. "I was married for eight years, when my wife left me... she thought I was too distracted, and that it felt more like I was married to my work rather than her," he continued. "You aren't a reel cop until your partner left you," the man chuckled. "It comes with the job, so to speak," O'Rourke said and stood up. Seconds later the two men left, probably to confer about the options, since Jamie wasn't giving them much.

 **One Police Plaza, 8.30 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Frank didn't feel like he could go home, not for the time being. When Erin had arrived and he updated her on the situation, she had immediately started dialing people on the phone and left for the precinct. Danny had arrived later, and he too was nervous, though he had another way of showing it. His fit had involved a lot of shouting and head rubbing and growls. He did manage, however, to control his temper enough that he didn't break anything in the commissioner's office. He quickly answered his phone when it buzzed and hoped for good news from his daughter.

" _Dad, Sydney was pregnant when she left Jamie,_ " Erin said and thereby let the first bombshell fall to the ground. " _Dad?_ " she asked when no response came.

"Pregnant," he said in disbelief. It didn't make sense to him, Jamie would have told him, if he and Sydney were having a baby, right?

" _Apparently she didn't know until after she moved to London and miscarried soon after. That's why Jamie was there last night. So that she could tell him,_ " Erin continued. She was clearly as confused and surprised as Frank.

"I think I'll go to the hospital," Frank said and soon after they hung up.

 **St. Vincent's, 9 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Frank walked through the corridors. He was awfully familiar with this hospital. This was where Linda worked, where Pops recovered at thanksgiving, where the two most precious women in his life died, where he had found his sons battered up, where his grandkids had been born. His security detail was following him, he knew the way to where Sydney would be. No doubt he found it, when he saw two officers posted outside a door. When they two young officers saw the recognizable man with the moustache they snapped to attention, saluting the Police Commissioner.

"Ms. Davenport?" Frank asked the one on the right side of the door. The officer looked straight ahead, not daring to glance at the commissioner.

"Yes, Sir," he said sharply and Frank moved past him and opened the door. His detail stayed outside. Inside the private room, the first he noticed was the beeping from the monitors. Next, was the motionless familiar brunette, who had once been a regular at the Sunday dinner. She was pale and had a dressing around her head, something about swelling in the brain. Frank stood there for a minute or two, realizing the injuries and taking in the sight. No man in his right mind would be able to do this. Tubes were coming out of her gown and the back of her hand. She looked like she was sleeping. Who could do this to her? Frank left shortly after and headed for the 5th precinct for a unannounced visit.

 **5** **th** **precinct, 10 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

"We've been at this for hours now, kid…" O'Rourke began with a sigh. They were all three on their second cup of coffee and they were all a bit restless now. Jamie was tired from the last couple of twelve hour tours and the meet with Sydney last night didn't make it better.

"Get to work then, and find out who the real perp is. You are wasting everybody's time right now," Jamie interrupted him and let out a frustrated sigh. This was unbelievable, he thought when a knock on the door attracted the attention of three pairs of eyes. Ritter opened the door and Jamie could spot a captain over the man's shoulder. Next he heard the voice of his father and relief rushed over him for no apparent reason. He knew that Frank wouldn't get him any special treatment like making this go away, but the mere presence of the wise and older man he was proud to call his father, just made everything a little bit better. He couldn't make out what the group of people talked about until Danny's voice cut through.

" _This is a waste of valuable time… It's already been twenty four hours, and you haven't made any progress yet. How about you do some proper detecting, Detectives?_ " Jamie smiled. That sure sounded like his brother.

 _Let me know what you think... I'm way too tired to write anymore. I'm so excited for the new episode airing tonight! For every episode, actually :) Happy Friday Night. (FYI, I live in time zone GMT+1 AND I have the best dreams ever! :))_


	5. Chapter 5

**SoHo, 11 pm.**

 **The night before**

Sydney had cried. Since Jamie left half an hour earlier she had almost cried a river. Now it was dying out to spotty sobs she washed down with the rest of the bottle of fine white wine. The headache that had built up intensity behind her eyes was soothed by the alcohol and she leaned back in the pillows of the couch until she heard a quiet knock on the door. Looking at it for a second, frozen, thinking it was Jamie that returned she then jumped up and almost ran through the open space filled with cardboard boxes. She ripped open the door, didn't care about her appearance and stopped abruptly. The man wasn't Jamie and she didn't know him. He was tall, middle-aged, and had scruffy blond hair. His face was square and he wore some kind of authority to him. Sydney realized how she looked and tried to close the door just a little bit, but the man moved his foot so she couldn't.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sydney asked the stranger, caution in her voice. The man looked like a medium-weight boxer with a badly broken nose. He gave Sydney a glance, up and down, like screening her and then pushed open the door. He walked in as Sydney backed up, her eyes changing from caution to terrify. She dropped the thin wineglass and it clashed to the floor and broke. The man was faintly aware, that it crunched under his shoe. He only had his eyes on the beautiful young woman in front of her. And he grabbed her by the arms. Sydney was thrown back into the wall. Her head made a dent in the wall and fell to the floor like the broken wineglass. She would have screamed but a hand clasped over her mouth and a second later she could see the ragged edge of a blade from a knife out of the corner of her eye. Her heart jumped and stopped when the blade touched her chin. She was too terrified to do anything but close her eyes. She had no more tears to shed. And then she felt the pain in her side.

 **Toni's, 7.30 pm.**

 **The night before**

"Oh, man, this was great," Eddie said, leaning back and wiped of her hands in the towel. Jamie had finished a few minutes earlier and was now just sipping at his second beer. "All-you-can-eat-ribs-day is the best invention on earth," she continued and lifted her beer. She was still on her first one, as she did more eating and talking than actually drinking. The busy little diner was stuffed with people, as usual on Tuesdays.

"You say that every Tuesday you eat here," Jamie commented with a chuckle. He could feel the glare she sent him even without looking at her.

"But it gets better every time," she quipped and Jamie simply nodded. It was true, though.

"Ready for round…" he acted like he was remembering. "… six? Or it is seven?" Jamie asked and received a kick on his shin. He jumped and laughed. This, he thought, this was how he wanted to spend his evening after a twelve hour – good food, a chilled beer and nice company. Sometimes the company was a little too good and nothing but his discipline kept him from transferring to another precinct. "What? I know you could do it," he said convincingly. And she knew it too.

"I still can't believe that man we arrested today. I mean, who doesn't wear a belt if the pants are three sizes to big?" Eddie laughed and put the towel next to the plate with gnawed of bones. Jamie couldn't help himself, but laugh at the picture it put in his mind. They had been called to the scene of a drunk and disorderly at nine in the morning. The sight was one to behold. An older man was doing his best to stay upright while he was trying to keep his pants up. He was singing an old sailor's song without a shirt on. He fell over multiple times, nose diving into a couple of trashcans that rolled around. The cold air must have been numbing but it hadn't affected the older man's mood, when Jamie and Eddie arrested him. He was very much happy to see them and when they walked him to the car he dropped his pants and almost fell as long as he was. They finally got him to the hospital, where he got a few stitches.

"Yeah, that's a first," Jamie gave in and couldn't stop smiling. When his phone buzzed in his pocket he grabbed it. Caller ID unknown, was the phone's message. Jamie briefly wondered who it was, but then answered. Eddie didn't say anything, just looked at her plate and rearranging the cutlery.

"Jamie Reagan speaking," Jamie started and looked out the window. The street was cold and dark and almost empty.

" _Jamie,_ " a well-known voice sounded and Jamie froze involuntarily. For a second he didn't want Eddie to notice the change, so he quickly excused himself, stood up and slipped through the door. The air was biting cold and he shoved his free hand in his pocket and pulled up his shoulders.

"Sid?" Jamie breathed out shakily. He didn't think he would hear her voice again. It gave him a lump in the throat.

" _We need to meet,_ " Sydney told him and all kind of thought went through his head.

"What do you want?" he asked, surprised by the chill tune in his voice.

" _There's something… you have to know,_ " she sighed. The unwillingly pause she had made told him everything he needed to know. He sighed silently.

"Are you in New York?" Jamie asked and ran his hand through his hair. She gave him the address and hesitated.

" _This is important, Jamie… please come tonight,_ " Sydney told him, and she struck him as anxious.

"Do you expect me to come running when you call me out of the blue?" Jamie asked her and hung up. Jamie looked into the empty space for a few seconds until he walked back into the diner. Eddie looked up and almost grimaced by the look on his face.

"Everything alright?" she asked, suddenly alerted by his stone chiseled face. Jamie smiled and threw off the question with a shrug.

"Everything is perfect," he replied and rooted his bottle of beer. He shivered from the cold air outside and rubbed his neck. Eddie looked at him suspiciously for a second or two, but then shrugged it off and motioned to his empty bottle.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, so I'll get you another one of those," Eddie said and stood. He sure looked like he needed another or something a little stronger, she thought. Jamie looked at her back for a second and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 _Thanks for reading! I loved the new episode btw. Turducken, piecackie and ultimatums with British accent, and that brother-moment at the bar was simply amazing! Let me know what you think will happen. Nobody's fate has been sealed yet!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, my dear fellow fans :) How's you day been? Today I've listened to All out 60'... I like this music, even though I'm only twenty years old. From tomorrow I will be back on normal schedule in the shop, but now I been asked to instruct some riding lessons as well. I will try to keep up with the writing, though... Read on and disappear into my world for ten minutes. Note: I write in English - I don't translate from my own language._

 _Did you figure out who the bad guy is? Hint: you've met him already._

 _Now, try to think of a motive for him._

 **5** **th** **precinct, 10.30 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Extraordinary as this was, Frank was allowed some time with his son. It took some time, until he made it an order, that is, for the detectives and their captain to realize what Frank played at. But he and Danny were let in to Jamie's surprise and he stood up.

"I didn't do anything," Jamie told them straight away when he saw the set jaws of the two men.

"I know, son, Erin updated me when she left," Frank said and took a seat in the chair. Jamie looked away. He just realized how much his family knew and how many questions they had.

"I take it, you know about it, then?" Jamie asked his dad. Danny pushed away from the wall, curious.

"Know about what," he asked. The spot between his shoulder blades started to tickle. Jamie turned his eyes to his brother, something weird in them, Danny speculated.

"Sydney was pregnant when she left. She miscarried just before the second trimester and never told me anything, until last night." To Danny it felt like a punch in his diaphragm. It was quickly replaced by anger and then by pity. Like Jamie, Erin and Frank he found it a little hard to believe. He was sure that someone like Sydney would have told them… or at least Jamie. "Yeah, that was my reaction too," Jamie chuckled half-heartedly when Danny didn't reply. He turned to his dad once more, to let it sink in with Danny.

"I trust, you know when to ask for a lawyer?" Frank asked his youngest son and Jamie nodded.

"Will she be all right?" Jamie asked genuinely worried. Frank looked down on his folded hands.

"I don't know," he replied. Jamie and Danny looked at the door when it opened. Frank kept looking at Jamie, he didn't need to turn around to know Detective O'Rourke was standing right behind him. His strong aftershave cut through the air. Frank stood and buried his hands in his coat pockets. Danny shifted uneasily next to Jamie and put a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. Jamie looked at him when he leaned closer.

"I'll look into it," he said quietly and continued louder. "Don't miss the Sunday dinner," he said, gave the shoulder a tight squeeze and left the room. He smiled arrogantly to O'Rourke and he could swear he heard the man growl at him. Frank tilted on his toes and his moustache moved. He wanted to make it all go away, Lord, he knew he could. But both he and Jamie knew Frank wouldn't use his position to anything like that.

"I know," Jamie said and the moustache moved. No more needed to be said so Frank left Jamie alone. O'Rourke came back in a few minutes later.

"Walk me through last night again, please, Jamie," he said as he sat down. Jamie sighed but agreed with no fuss.

"Last night I got a call from Sydney. She told me to come by her new place, because she wanted to tell me something. I arrived at ten pm and we had a drink. When I left, half an hour later, I went home to sleep. That's it, Detective," Jamie said. He had regained his patience after the visit from his father.

"What did she tell you?" O'Rourke asked without looking up as he scribbled a few notes down. He looked up when Jamie didn't answer. "Come on, Jamie. It could be the detail that clears you," O'Rourke tried. Jamie knew he was talking too much. The lawyer inside him was cringing. Though he did have a lawyer at his disposal, it wasn't an issue for him. But he knew that with patience and the truth, he would be cleared. The truth – as in telling the detective about Sydney's secret. He sighed.

"She told me she was pregnant when she left for London. Miscarried after two months. Left me in the dark for six years," Jamie said. He felt his mood decline, just a little bit. O'Rourke's mouth was hanging open. Did Jamie see a little upward twitch in the corner of his mouth or was it his tired mind playing tricks with him? The detective leaned back crossed his arms.

"So… correct me if I'm wrong… after she told you this, you left her at half past ten?" he asked Jamie who nodded.

"Right… and then you came back later with a knife, bashed her head through the wall and cut her open. Did she scream? Did she look at you with those puffy red eyes, filled with tears of grief?" O'Rourke asked. His attitude had changed severely and now his temper was showing as he stood from his chair. Jamie stood too, so he wouldn't feel belittled. They had both risen so quickly, that the chairs scraped over the floor and O'Rourke's knocked over backwards.

"That is not what happened!" Jamie almost yelled at the man. For a second he could feel a little bit of his own temper. He was Danny's brother, for goodness sake. O'Rourke only took it as an invitation to whip around the table and thrust Jamie backwards against the wall. Jamie, who wasn't prepared for the sudden mood change hadn't been prepared and he was a little late with a defense. His heard smacked against the wall and his airways were cut off, when the detective pressed his arm under Jamie's chin and pinned him to the wall. The door flung open and Ritter crashed through it, tearing his partner away from Jamie so he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Take a hike, O'Rourke!" Ritter said and received a huff and a grunt from his partner before he left. Ritter sighed and turned around to Jamie. "You all right?" he asked Jamie and offered him a hand. Jamie eyed him but let the bald man pull him up.

"Thanks," he rasped and rubbed his neck.

"Sorry… I've never seen him like this on any other case we've worked together," Ritter said. "Since we got the call, this morning, he's been all shifty and… weird," Ritter confessed, but something didn't sit right.

"Are you telling me, that you weren't there until this morning? So she could have been attacked anywhere between ten-thirty and what… seven? Who called it in?" Jamie asked and Ritter looked at him, confused.

"What are you saying?" Ritter treaded carefully and closed the door. Jamie sat down in the chair, thinking.

"Did you see her in the apartment or at the hospital?" he then asked.

"I went to the hospital, O'Rourke stayed at the scene," Ritter replied. Jamie wondered how O'Rourke could have known how Sydney's eyes had looked when Jamie left. Unless…

 _Thanks for reading, guys. Leave a review? It would make me happy. Good night!. K._


	7. Chapter 7

_Time for another update - this is for you, awesome peeps. No big fuzz today - I have a day off work tomorrow *happy-smiley-face*. I hope you'll enjoy this._

 **SoHo, 11 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Danny had called Baez to join him at the crime scene. When they walked through the lobby together, Danny immediately spotted the surveillance camera covering the entrance. He had watched his brother walk through its frame twenty five hours ago and then back out, half an hour later. Baez had been surprised when Danny told her the story. By the time they stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor, he had relayed the whole story. They didn't have any trouble locating the right apartment door because it was plastered with yellow crime scene tape and seals. Danny found the key, he had acquired from the caretaker while he waited for Baez. He opened the door and crossed the tape. They had to lift their feet and duck down under the tape.

"This is it," Baez said and looked around the entrance. Their eyes immediately settled on the dent in the wall and Danny's eyes traveled to the floor where Sydney had been found in a pool of blood.

"There was a lot of blood there," he showed Baez and turned around. "And a broken wineglass right there," he described from memory and pointed in front of the opening to the kitchen. Nothing else was disturbed.

"She just moved in," Baez confirmed when she noticed all the boxes in the big, open living room.

"Yeah, she can't have been back for more than a week," Danny replied when he checked the trashcan with takeout containers. "All right… let's wake up those neighbors," he said and headed back through the tape.

 **St. Vincent's, 11.30 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

The monitors on the screen in the reception area went off, and indicated that something was going on with the patient in room eight. The nurses and the doctor on call scrambled through the door to see the brunette fully awake, sitting upright with panick in her breathing and pain in her eyes.

"Ms. Davenport, I'm Dr. Coyle, how are you feeling?" the older doctor asked her. Sydney looked at him, silently, not understanding. "You have been attacked and unconscious, Ms. Davenport. Do you remember anything from last night?" the doctor asked while checking her over. Her stats where coming down a bit at the time. She looked down, then at the doctor again.

"I… I talked with someone… my fiancée… where is my fiancée?" she asked and looked around the room. The doctor looked at her, confused.

"Who is your fiancée, Ms.?" He asked her, treading carefully. From what he heard from the nurses, her ex-fiancée attacked her. She might be dealing with some case of memory loss.

 **5** **th** **precinct, 11.45 pm.**

 **Wednesday, January**

Ritter and Jamie were still sitting in the interrogation room. They were eating the Chinese food, Ritter had picked up from around the corner. He had softened up to Jamie after his partner's stunt. O'Rourke hadn't been seen since then, but Ritter thought he went home to rest. They were eating in silence when Ritter's phone buzzed. He answered it and his eyes fell on Jamie.

"You're kidding… she thinks… fiancée… how much?" he looked more and more surprised and by the time the call finished his jaw had dropped. Jamie looked at him with one eyebrow popped up, a silent question.

"She woke up…" Ritter said and stood. The chair scraped the floor and Jamie stood up as well.

"Is she talking?" Jamie asked, nervous and relieved at the same time. Ritter nodded.

"And she is asking for her fiancée," he replied. Jamie looked at him, baffled. "The doctor said something about a memory loss… theoretically, she could think that today is six years ago," Ritter continued when he opened the door. "Are you coming?" he asked and Jamie shook of the surprise.

 **St. Vincent's, midnight**

 **Thursday, January**

When Ritter and Jamie arrived at the hospital Linda showed up to meet them in the entrance.

"Detective, Jamie," she nodded to the two men. Jamie was still in his uniform and Ritter's suit had gradually curled at the small of his back.

"Linda, how is she?" Jamie asked while Linda showed them to the room.

"The knife wounds look to be improving, no problems there, but the head injury is a little bit tricky. She suffers from traumatic amnesia, but somehow the swelling in her brain magically disappeared. She is coherent and fully aware, but the last six years is a haze. She thinks that she is still engaged to you, Jamie, and remembers talking to you last night. She hasn't mentioned what you talked about, though," Linda stopped near a door with a couple of security guys Jamie recognized. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened, Jamie," Linda said and her eyes shifted to Ritter who had followed them. Jamie looked at the men.

"Dad's here?" he asked and though he already knew the answer Linda nodded.

"Frank and Danny arrived just about ten minutes ago," she said and left them there. Jamie glanced at Detective Ritter who nodded. He had really loosened up, Jamie thought as he stepped closer to the door. The grey haired man on the commissioner's detain was standing at the door with another man from the team.

"Jim," Jamie greeted the man and nodded.

"Jamie," came the response promptly and Detective Nuciforo opened the door for Jamie and Ritter. Jamie felt weird, like he had butterflies in his stomach. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, but only one pair, mattered. Frank and Danny were oblivious to Jamie when he saw Sydney's mix of feelings in her eyes.

"Jamie," she said and immediately relaxed. Ritter had followed him in and now the door opened again. The strong smell of aftershave filled the room and Sydney instantly froze.

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I promise you will see some action soon. Goodnight._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Are you ready for a quite action filled chapter? Be sure to leave a review, I welcome all kinds of wishes and prompts. Read on and let me know what you think of this chapter._

 **St. Vincent's, midnight**

 **Thursday, January**

All hell broke loose in a few seconds and Jamie felt all of it in slow motion. He looked at Sydney's new expression. It had changed from caring to petrify in a moment.

"Sid?" Jamie asked and then noticed the change in his brother's body language. He only realized what was happening, when he saw Danny go for the weapon on his hip. Behind him O'Rourke had entered the door with a grim expression. First his eyes had locked with Sydney's and he could see the sudden flash of recognition in her eyes. Then his eyes had travelled to the pain-in-the-but Detective Reagan, who immediately saw the connection. By that time, O'Rourke already had his hand on his weapon and was moving to unholster it. Frank was standing by the wall, hands in his pockets, motionless. He was seeing all the horror develop in front of him. Ritter, like Jamie, hadn't yet seen his partner behind him and he was caught in the moment of surprise. Jamie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. When Jamie saw his brother move, he reacted on his instinct and turned around. Out of the corner of his eyes he only saw the gun being raised. Both Jamie and Danny were right in the path of the bullet when the gun kicked back in O'Rourke's hand. The loud snap made Frank and Ritter duck their heads down and Detective Nuciforo, Jim, and his team to crash through the door. O'Rourke was tackled violently to the ground while the commissioner was shielded by the rest of the detail. Sydney had dived for cover by scrambling of the bed, wires and all. Ritter's ears were ringing and Jamie was staring blankly at Danny who staring at the red spot on his brother's chest that was growing too fast for anyone to like it. Then Jamie's knees buckled under the weight and he fell to the floor like a rag doll. Then everything seemed to pick up speed again.

"Jamie!" Frank and Danny shouted in unison. Nuciforo called for backup on his radio, Ritter called for medical help out the door, Sydney was screaming in terror and everything was chaos. Frank had to fight his security staff holding him back and Danny had slipped to his knees, keeping a pressure on the bleeding. Now Jamie started to feel the pain. The bullet felt like a hot punch, a burning needle and the pain alone made him sick to his stomach. The bullet had entered his right chest, about two inches below the collarbone. Jamie was searching his brother's eyes, the only thing he could focus on right now.

"D'n…" Jamie tried and swallowed. It was too hard to let out any words. His face cringed in pain. His body wanted to caugh but his breath rattled too much. Doctors rushed through the door and pushed Danny and Frank away.

"Jamie, stay awake, son," Frank's voice sounded far away. Jamie couldn't get his eyes to obey his thoughts.

"Keep your eyes open, kid, you hear me? This is not how's its going to end, brother!" Danny half shouted, half growled. The doctors got him on a gurney and wheeled him of by the time the hallways were filled with cops.

 **Union Square East, midnight**

 **Thursday, January**

Eddie had been partnered up with Kara Walsh for two hours now and everything was quiet on the radio. She was way too tired to do a double tour.

" _All units respond, 10-13 at St. Vincent's hospital, west wing, fourth floor. Shots fired, officer down, PC on scene,_ " came the rapid fired report over the radio. Eddie and Kara looked at each other. They both knew Jamie and with the commissioner on scene, Eddie didn't want to go there. Kara acknowledged the call and speeded one click west with lights and sirens clearing the almost empty streets. As the first responders, they were quickly guided the right way by concerned staff. When the two officers exited the stairwell, Eddie straight away recognized the strangled voice of Danny Reagan. Someone was crying hysterically.

" _Keep your eyes open, kid, you hear me? This is not how's its going to end, brother!_ " Eddie sprinted down the hallway with Kara right behind her. Eddie recognized the aggressive detective, who had arrested Jamie only hours ago. And she was surprised to find him properly secured in handcuffs, between two men from the commissioner's team. A gurney came out the door with a lot of doctors surrounding it. Danny followed it out closely and Frank was right behind him. Eddie saw a glimpse of Jamie, covered in a lot of red and her heart jumped.

"Jamie…" she whispered and the shock made her come to a complete standstill. Kara was gaping next to her, but gathered quicker than Eddie.

"Go with them… he's your partner," Kara said and gently pushed Eddie in the direction.

 **St. Vincent's, 01.00 am.**

 **Thursday, January**

The waiting room was packed with all the Reagan's, Eddie, Walsh, Baez, Ritter, Renzulli, the commissioner's detail and more cops, all of them waiting for news on Jamie. He was still in surgery, O'Rourke had been taken to sweat in one of the interrogation rooms at the 5-4, Sydney had been sedated because she was too hysterical and Ritter was quiet. He knew now what his partner had done, and he wasn't proud of it. But they still had to figure out the motive to blame for all of this. Jamie had, of course, been cleared.

"Francis," Henry said in a warning tone. "The floor," he said and hoped his son would get the hint. Frank sat down with a sigh and rested his elbows on his knees. Danny had been sitting in that position for a while now with Linda's hand comforting on his back. Sean was sleeping on the chair next to Linda with his head in her lap. Jack and Nicky were sitting in the corner with nothing more to talk about. Erin was sitting next to Henry, her face pale and weary. Eddie had been commuting back and forth from the coffee machine, with detours to the ladies room. And she came back refreshed all the time. Kara and Renzulli was sitting in the next corner, not talking either. Everybody in the room cared for Jamie, the degree of caring were different.

"Relatives to Officer Reagan?" a nurse asked the general assembly in the room and everybody stood at once. "The surgery went as well as possible and we believe Jamie will make a full recovery. The bullet nicked an artery, but he won't experience any permanent injury," the nurse said and smiled when she heard the choir of relieved sighs.

 _Was it any good? This was more like a narration with fewer dialogs, but it was a special case, that demanded a lot of narrating. Let med know if there is any mistakes in spelling and grammar. Hope you liked it. Good night!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry for the delay... I have to confess, I found a new series to watch, which resulted in a couple of marathons of watching and then some time passed. How are you doing? This might not be the best chapter - damn you, five-days-long-headache - but give it a try. Good night, amazing people!_

 **54** **th** **precinct, 2 am.**

 **Thursday, January**

Danny was scowling when he entered the 5-4 in the middle of the night. That bastard who called himself a detective just shot another officer. His kid brother, for crying out loud. No one did that, and lived to tell about it. Or, at least not get out of prison again, ever. Danny would make sure of that. On top of that, the bastard had been looking at Danny, when he pulled his damn gun. Aiming for one Reagan, hitting another. He would be a lousy shot on the range, that's for sure. The guy certainly didn't deserve his gold shield. When Danny reached the right floor, he was practically fuming and apparently Baez had kept an eye out for him, as she rushed from her desk to block his way to the interrogation room.

"Easy, Danny," she tried as she walked backwards in front of him in the emptiness of the night. "You need to think this through, before you do anything too stupid," she continued warning him.

"Stupid?! That line was crossed when he shot my brother," Danny growled and brushed past his unrelenting partner to open the door. Baez shot her foot out in front of the door and looked at him with that don't-do-anything-too-Danny-Reagan'ed-look. She didn't say anything. She wouldn't have to.

"All right! I won't touch him… can I go now, _mom_?" Danny gave in. He knew he had to behave, or he could get canned. But he could always go into the construction business. He had the required skills for that job. Baez finally let the door go and Danny sneered.

"Detective, thank you so much for coming," Danny said, when he opened the door. The man rolled his eyes. O'Rourke was sitting in the chair, cuffed and chained, like the animal he was. Danny noticed, he was clearly angry, when he sat across from the man.

"You and I, we have a lot to talk about, so why don't you start at the very beginning, before I lose my temper or patience," Danny said and looked at the one way mirror when three persistent knocks told him to ease down. He shrugged at Baez, though he couldn't see her.

"Temper or patience, whichever comes first," Danny sighed and leaned back. It took all of his willpower to not jump at the throat of the guy. Jamie wouldn't want that, no matter how many bullets the guy would have put in him.

 **Nolita, 10 pm.**

 **Three days earlier**

"You're kidding me, man? She can't do that," the man outraged. He muttered and cursed the lawyer to die in the desert. Her involvement in the case made it a lot harder, than it had to be. The man grumbled as he sat down in the worn chair.

"I know a guy," his partner in crime said, cautiously, and looked at his enraged friend. "He can take care of her," the man explained when the first man looked at him, confused.

"Who?.. no, I don't want to know. Get it done. Payment isn't a problem. Double his fee, if he can make sure it doesn't trace back to us," the man said when he stood again. He left the room with a grunt and left his subordinate alone. He brought out his phone and speed dialed the familiar number.

" _O'Rourke_ ," the voice answered after the third ring.

"It's me… the boss got a job for you. Extra payment, if untraceable. A lawyer, named Davenport. She is snooping around where she shouldn't," the man said.

" _I'll take care of it, my friend,_ " O'Rourke answered and hung up. The man was now sitting in silence, amused by the power of his contacts. Not many people had a NYPD Detective on speed dial, ready to jump hoops if necessary.

 **St. Vincent's, 7 am.**

 **Thursday, January**

The heard of people in the waiting room had thinned out, only a few of the Reagan's and Eddie had stayed for the duration of the night. And Eddie had been wandering around the hospital's hallways all night, because she didn't feel for the company of the Reagan's. She had popped her head in a few times in the hour, but now she was growing tired and she had slumped down in one of the empty chairs. No one was talking. Most of the night had been fairly silent.

"Officer Janko," a female voice said and Eddie opened her eyes. Erin was standing in front of her with a cup of strong coffee in her hand, stretched out to her. When Eddie accepted the cup with silent gratitude Erin took a seat next to her. "Thank you for being here," she continued and took a sip of her own coffee. She grimaced by the taste of the horrible mud, the hospital called coffee.

"That's the least I could do, you know… Jamie's my partner and my friend, and I can't say I'm staying here because of the coffee," Eddie said with a sad smile, that didn't reach her eyes. She could feel the caffeine running through her, though.

"You're a good partner," Erin said with a tired smile.

"I've learned from the best," Eddie confessed and returned the smiled when Erin's phone buzzed.

"Hey, Danny, no news yet," Erin said hastily and walked out the door for some privacy.

 **54** **th** **precinct, 7 am.**

 **Thursday, January**

O'Rourke had been pretty fast to change his mind about talking, when Danny disconnected the video recording systems in the interrogations room. Baez had, of course, not approved of this, especially when he had locked the door from the inside. That, the Reagan-name and Danny's reputation was enough the make O'Rourke talk. In a few hours, his employer had been brought down and was now being questioned by Baez, more civilized. He too, was talking about his superior, when he realized he could cut down his time in jail. Danny was now sitting at his desk, calling Erin to brief the family and get an update. She had picked up after the first ring. He relayed the last six hours for her and he thought he could hear a relieved sob from her when he finished.

"We got them, sis," Danny sighed with an exhausted and calm voice. He could even hear the smile in his own voice. "We got them," he said again and hung up soon after. This was about to be a very busy morning, rounding up all the people involved in this. He leaned back in his chair and let himself close his eyes for just a few seconds.

 _Leave a review and let me know how I did? Thank you so much for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the last chapter for you amazing guys. Thank you all, for the reviews. This story is about to be wrapped up, so keep an eye out for my future work. I hope you enjoyed this. Read on and leave a review? Have a nice day! Happy Easter Holiday._

 **54** **th** **precinct, 10 am.**

 **Thursday, January**

Once again Danny leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. He was ready to go back to the hospital and leave the damn paperwork for another day. He had been awake since yesterdays, chasing down leads, suspects and turning down theories. But now it was over. For the last time that day, he glanced at the pad of paper in front of him with his roughly scribbled down notes of the case. 'The victim, attorney Sydney Davenport, was attacked in her apartment, Tuesday night. The attacker was NYPD Detective O'Rourke, who was paid for his actions by his cousin. He was under orders from his boss, a small time drug dealer. Another of his employees was being presented in court by the victim. The victim had been chasing down the rumors of her client and got too close to the boss. The motive was to get the victim to stop working the case. O'Rourke framed Officer Reagan, ex-fiancée of the victim, when the opportunity showed. When the victim recognized O'Rourke in the hospital, he drew his weapon and fired a single shot before he was taken into custody.' Baez came back from the break room as Danny stood. He grabbed the coat of the back of his chair and sighed.

"Job is done for today," Danny said and grabbed the paper cup with the scolding coffee out of her hand.

"Hey, I need that," Baez protested and stifled a yawn to emphasize her statement. Danny took a sip of the thick fluid and shook his head because of the bitterness.

"You go home and sleep the rest of the day. And don't come back until tomorrow, Detective Baez. Lieutenant's orders," Danny countered. Baez shot him a glance and sighed. Both of them needed the rest. But she knew Danny wasn't going home to rest.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed her own coat and scarf. A few minutes later they were both in the car, heading to the hospital.

 **St. Vincent's, 2 pm.**

 **Thursday, January**

The beeping in the background grew louder by the minute. The vague voices grew stronger and separated. Jamie knew these voices, he knew them. But he couldn't place them yet. He tried to open his eyes and the voices went silent. He could feel a hand on his arm and he tried to move. Something hurt in the right side of his chest and he let out a feeble gasp.

"Don't move, kiddo, you were hurt, but you are safe now," one of the voices told him. It turned away for a second and spoke to another person with a softer voice. A door opened and closed. Once again he tried to open his eyes. They were heavy and almost glued shut.

"Hey, stranger," a blonde woman greeted him with a smile. Now he could place the voices. He blinked slowly and then smiled.

"Eddie," was all he could muster. His voice was hoarse and his mouth dry.

"How are you feeling, Jamie? You gave your family quite a scare with that stunt," Eddie told him and he could see the relief in her eyes.

"What… happened?" Jamie whispered and swallowed. Had they been on a call? She wasn't in her uniform. He looked down for a second, and didn't notice the change in Eddie's eyes. "Sydney? Is… is she all right?" Jamie asked and his eyes darted back to Eddie. "The detective…" he looked away, trying to remember. "O'Rourke… he did it…" his eyes found Eddie's again. "What did… he was…" Jamie sighed and rested his head back on the pillows.

"Relax, Reagan, everything is fine. Don't move too much, okay? We don't want you to rip the stitches," Eddie said and put a calming hand on his arm. Jamie looked at her for a second, confused until he looked down and saw the white patch on the front of his chest. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over the fabric. "You were shot, remember?" Eddie asked and glanced back at the door when it opened. He let his hand fall down on the cover again. Eddie caught it squeezed it reassuringly. Danny came in, followed by a doctor.

"How are you, kid brother?" Danny asked with a gentle voice. Jamie smiled at him, weak and already exhausted.

"I'm fine," he said and let his head rest back down on the pillows while the doctor rummaged along.

"Your stats are looking promising, Officer Reagan. How is the pain on a scale from one to ten?" the doctor asked him and fidgeted with the IV. Jamie flinched for less than a second.

"About seven and a half," he mumbled. The doctor nodded and upped the meds.

"Do you remember what happened?" the doctor continued and shone a light in Jamie's eyes.

"Yeah, but the details are hazy…" Jamie answered and he could yet again feel Eddie squeeze his hand.

"They'll come around, I'm glad you are doing well. Get some rest, I will check up on you later," the doctor finished and left after scribbling down in the journal.

"So… Dad and Erin are on their way," Danny started and he looked a little bit uncomfortable standing at the foot of the bed. Eddie could feel his tension and cleared her throat when she stood from the chair.

"I'll come back later," she said and retreated out the door. Jamie looked at the door and Danny sat down.

"It's nothing like that," Jamie said, trying to find his best warning tone. Danny snickered.

"I didn't say anything," Danny countered and Jamie stifled a small laugh that could hurt his chest.

"You didn't… have to," Jamie replied. He was starting to feel the meds. "I could see it…" he continued and his eyes started to drop. A few seconds later he fell asleep.

 **St. Vincent's, 7 pm.**

 **Thursday, January**

Sydney opened her eyes when the door opened. She caught a glance of the uniformed cop outside, when Danny walked in and closed the door.

"Danny…" she whispered. Her memory had returned and she felt the shame stabbing her, when looking at anyone of the Reagan's. Danny held up his hand to stop her from talking.

"Jamie was fine… until you called him. He moved on. And he doesn't deserve to be ripped right back into your world," he told her, with a coldness in his voice and eyes. "Stay away from my kid brother," he said without remorse and left the room again.

 _Thank you for your patience. What did you think about this ending? Let me know what you think. Prompts for future storylines are accepted with open arms, as well._

 _Thanks for reading. /K._


End file.
